


Shotgun Wedding

by Ark666



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Father Arthur, Fluff, Shotgun Wedding, no TB, wow I made something that’s not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark666/pseuds/Ark666
Summary: A baby born out of wedlock was a massive no no even until around 1990. Therefore, Mary getting pregnant with Arthur’s kid is a problem.This was a four am thought in my mind. It’s all fluff for me anyways.





	Shotgun Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> White Wedding by Billy Idol
> 
> For those of you who do not know what a shotgun wedding is it’s when a man gets a women pregnant by their escapades that her father or brother meets him with a shotgun to get him to marry her as to not have a child out of wedlock because the child would be a bastard and the woman an adulterer.

Arthur had been seeing Mary for a couple of months. He’d been courting her and he’d met her family a couple of times. One night when before he saw her back to her house from a picnic they had sex. ‘Her father came up and he angry stood, said’ with a shotgun in his hands to get the hell away from his daughter. Now Arthur wasn’t afraid of many people in his life, but Mary’s father was another thing. 

About a month later when Arthur and a few others were out drinking he had a shotgun pointed at him. Mr. Gillis stood behind it. Dutch rolled his eyes and was about to pull out his revolver thinking Arthur had pissed someone off by winning a bar fight again until the man opened his mouth, “Boy you need to come with me for a moment. My daughter and you, don’t run, let’s talk outside.”

Mr. Gillis voice was hushed. The bartender spared a glance, but didn’t care enough unless it ended in bloodshed. Dutch followed outside as well wishing that Hosea was there as well. Once outside in the ally Dutch asked, “The hell did you do Arthur?”

“He got my daughter pregnant, and our name will be ruined if she gives birth out of wedlock!” He cocked the shotgun. Arthur’s expression didn’t change. 

“Me?” Arthur asked pointing to himself. 

“No one else fornicated with my daughter you stupid hick!” Mr. Gillis rolled his eyes. 

“How much money do you want?” Dutch said right after pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Enough to pay his bounty, and for rings,” Mr. Gillis said to Dutch. 

“I’m gonna be a father,” Arthur snapped out of his stupor with a smile. 

“I can get you the money,” Dutch sighed. 

“When?”

“Tonight,”

“Good, we’ll be at the post,”

“Okay,”

“You better show,”

“I heard you the first time,”

“I’m making sure,”

“Yes, yes,”

“Because if you don’t-“

“Do you want me to go get it?!?”

“Fine. Be there,” Mr. Gillis pointed before leading an in awe Arthur to where to pay off his bounty. In the distance Dutch muttered something about the whole thing being a large dowry. 

Arthur Morgan and Mary Gillis were married the following morning at the church. To Mr. Gillis’ surprise Arthur was happy to find out that Mary was pregnant and forgave and forgot the shotgun that was pointed at him the entire night. 

With Jamie and his friends help and a present of 1,000 from Hosea; he was then able to build a large house for Mary, their baby girl, and himself. Mary wasn’t very happy with him until she saw the completed house. Mrs. Morgan came around though. Eventually he got offered a job with the Pinkerton Detective Agency after working in law enforcement for a few years. 

He’d write to his family occasionally and revive letters as well, but he didn’t see most of them until he retired. Hosea visited him a few times to watch his grand babies. Three girls and two boys in all. After John had cleared his own bounty and much to Mary Morgan’s delight he and his family moved in. John becoming a ranch hand for their farm. They all lived a happy existence.


End file.
